1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement for supporting a decorative ornament on a generally cylindrical support such as a branch of a Christmas tree.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally C-shaped hooks are used to suspend a Christmas ornament from a Christmas tree branch. One curved end of each hook is draped over a branch, and the ornament is attached to the opposite curved end of the hook. When the branch is jostled, for example, during tree decorating activities, the hook and the ornament may shift lengthwise of the branch, or turn about the branch, or swing in multiple directions. This movement often requires the ornament to be repositioned, but, more importantly, this movement of the hook and the ornament can lead to the ornament, with or without the hook, working itself free from the hook and falling from the branch to the floor, and possibly breaking.